HETALIA AXIS POWERS ONE SHOT BOOK OF SHIPS
by Mini-Guardian
Summary: COME ONE COME ALL AND SEND ME YOUR SHIPS! NYO AND 2P ARE ALLOWED AS WELL AS NYO 2P! SHIPS CAN BE ABSOLUTELY ANYONE X ANYONE! BRING EM AT ME AND ILL HAVE A LOVELY ONE SHOT DONE ASAP
1. AmeRus

_HELLO!So to try and get more underrated ships out there I'm doing a HETALIA AXIS POWERS ONE SHOT BOOK! Send me your ships and topic (can only be ship if needed!) And I'll do a one shot*-* if I get into the story and it's good enough I'll be making it a whole separate story. This is sorta a break from my other very crappy story. So send in ships!any and all_

 _Edit: Because it's apparently against the rules to have my first chapter like I did I have to go through and fix everything that's wrong. And since it's inconvenient to the Guests I'll only be accepting pm requests. (There I'm not in trouble now?)_

 **Squee squeeze! Here's some RusAme Highschool Au!**

Alfred F. Jones rushed into school late...again...it was only Tuesday. He cursed mentally when he slammed into a small blond. Green eyes glared up at him and the ever so gracious student council president, Arthur Kirkland, frowned at him, "Al..I'm half tempted to give you detention.." Alfred grinned sheepishly, "Come on Artie~ you wouldn't give your best friend since we were in diapers a detention would ya?" Arthur rolled his eyes then a small smirk pulled at his mouth, "No...but I can make you show around the new kid!" Alfred gave him an odd look, "Ok...I guess. Does this mean I'm excused from class?"Arthur sighed, "Yeah. Just make sure your at the meeting today.. that frog is unbearable as my vice!" Alfred raised an eyebrow, "You love your cousin and you know it. Now go do I can show around..." The Brit handed him a paper and he quickly scanned it, "Ivan Braginsky."

Ivan Braginsky sat in the small office chair humming. He was currently waiting for the Student council president to show him around but he was running twenty minutes late. 'Some President...' Ivan chuckled. Suddenly a boy burst into the office and Ivan froze. The boy was tall and muscular, had hay blond hair that was all styled down besides one cowlick that stood stubbornly in the air, he had wire rimmed glasses that rested on tan skin and covered the prettiest blue eyes Ivan ever saw, his mouth was quirked in a small smile as he spoke to one of the office aids, a boy named Mathias Killer. The two boys chatted happily for a minute before Mathias handed the boy a paper and pointed to Ivan. When the boy made his way to the Russian he grinned widely and held his hand out, "Hello Iavn! The names Alfred F. Jones, I'll be your guide today!"

Alfred stared at the boy in barely concled awe. He was...BEAUTIFUL! He was tall with peculiarly purple eyes that peeked over the edge of a beige scarf. His head was covered by messy dirty blond hair and his cheeks had a slight red tint. Ivan smiled up at him then stood and shook Alfred's hand gently, "Nice to meet you!" Al was surprised at how soft and gentle his voice was and flushed, "C'mon! What's your first period?" Ivan glanced at his paper, "History with Rome?" Alfred laughed, "He's a good guy! You'll love him!" He grabbed the Russians hand and dragged him down the hall, ignoring a squealing Elizabeth, and Mathias cat calling them. Ivan tugged his scarf up further to hide his blush.

When they came to the room Alfred graciously threw the door open and dragged Ivan in, "YO PEOPLE!" Ivan saw a blond boy with huge eyebrows and green eyes facepalm and whisper something to a boy who looked oddly like Alfred but more fragile with purple eyes and longer hair. Alfred waved at the two and grinned, "Yo Artie Matt! Come up here!" Artie(?) And matt (?) Shrugged and approached the duo. The Alfred look alike smiled, "Hello. I'm Matthew and this is Arthur." Ivan blinked, "Hi.." Suddenly Alfred growled, "Get off me Francis."Ivan turned to see a blind man with a werid stubble trying to grooe an annoyed Alfred. He frowned and picked the man up by his collar, "Hello." He smiled at the now frightened man. Francis gulped, "B-Bonjor.." Ivan giggled, "Don't touch my Alfred unless you want something bad to happen, ja?" Francis nodded hurriedly, "Oui!" When the Russian sat him down he dashed off to a confused Gilbert and a bemused Antonio. Ivan turned and blinked at the smirking Matt, laughing Arthur, and blushing Alfred, "What?" Mathew laughed and patted his shoulder, "N-Nothing. Just treat my brother right eh?" He dragged Arthur off, leaving a now very confused Ivan and a tomato red Alfred.


	2. AusHun

**IM TRIGGERED! THIS DANG STORY WONT FLIPPING SAVE IVE HAD TO WRITE IT THREE TIMES**

. At the World meeting Hungary sat next to Austria. She threw him Long looks when she thought no one could see...she was so wrong...a certain puffin decided to speak up half way through the meeting. rested on Iceland's head repeatedly saying, "HUNGARY LOVES AUSTRIA!" Iceland cast said nariona curious look. Due to the loudness of the other nations no one else heard so Hungary was curious over Iceland's behavior. She raised an eyebrow at him and he tapped his head to find his puffin gone. Hungary blinked when he waved his hands in the air frantically trying to find his puffin. Iceland looked across the room to see Hamtamango and ...snuggiling. His eyes widened and he gaped at the sight causing Hungary to give him a concerned look. He nodded his head to the pets and Hungary had to resist laughing. She cast the youngest Nordic a grin which he returned slyly before writing on a paper and sliding it to her. She unfolded it and read the neat words, 'Do you like Austria?' she looked up at a smirking Iceland and flushed before glaring at the paper.

Austria watched Hungary and Iceland with an icy glare. That little Nordic was flirting with HIS Hungary and he was not amused! He watched as Iceland and Hungary passed notes using Canada's polar bear as a messenger. Suddenly Germany snatched the paper, "Iceland, Hungary! Do you have something to share!?" Iceland froze and Hungary paled before shooting Iceland a look. Iceland shook his head but..Prussia being well..Prussiaread aloud over Germany's shoulder, "Ahem listen to the awesome me!

''' Do you like Austria?'

'Im not about to tell a kid!'

'You told my bird!'

'I told that Puffin blank.'

'He said you love him~'

'Why does it matter if I do Icy?'

'Just curious Liz!'

'Ohmigawd!Don't tell anyone about this!'

''im not Finland or Denmark you can trust me!'

'mmhmm,'"

The Prussian froze then blinked then looked at the two offending nation's, "When did you guys get so close?" Iceland smiled sheepishly, "Long story..."Hungary nodded, "It involes a pig"

"A hammer."

"And some pictures."

Austria gulped, "Hungary..." She looked at him and grinned sheepishly, "Yes Roddy...?" He sent her a soft smile, "You could've just told me. I..feel the same.." she squealed and tackled him. After a serious of shouts they were on the floor and Spain was under the table to get away.

 **i have no clue what this is now...light AusHun with Iceland and Hungary Firendship?**


	3. PruCan!

**im back lovely peasents!Here's some PruCan as requested of KtKat9!**

 **Canada: Water Nymph**

 **Prussia: Vamp**

 **(SUICIDE ATTEMPT WARNING AND CHESSY PRUCAN!)**

No matter what he did he was alone. He was one of the last vampires in the world so he held himself to a high expectation..which probably wasn't a good idea. His brother, a genie named Ludwig, always told him he was never truly alone but he liked to beg to differ. No one liked him, no one remembered when he had a special thing coming up, no one cared...he kept them at a safe distance with a cocky attitude and an annoying 'ego' what others didn't even bother to was why?... Why set your self up for a life of being alone Gilbert Belischmidt? Simple!When he dies no one will cry. They'll be safe from his influence. Toni ,Franny, Ludwig, hell even Romano would be safe...those thoughts ran through his head as Gil stood on the roof of the chruch, silent tears falling down his face as he took a small step forward. He had left notes to everyone, the lynx twins, his brother, his best Firends, eyebrows, the witch, the phantom, and the nymph twins...oh God he hoped they would be ok..some of his Firends were so sensitive especially Mathew..the image of the water nymph came to mind and Gilbert whimpered, "Oh god birdie...I'm sorry.." he took another step and felt the wind rush up his face. He finally took the final step and fell...but instead of hitting the floor he was surrounded by water. Surprised he snapped his eyes open and saw water surrounding him, 'Oh fuck...'

Mathew stood at the rooftop doorway with his palm out streached, "GIL!" He lifted the form over the edge and dropped it. Gilbert sat up coughing and spluttering, "B-Birdie?" His red eyes were bloodshot

Mathew gasped and dropped to his knees next to him sobbing, "O-oh Maple..Gilbert I thought I lost you!" The vamp blinked, "How did you..." Mathew looked up at him, "A forest Nymph called me...I was so scared I wouldn't get here fast enough to save you." Gilbert took a shaky breath, "Why did you save me , Birdie?" The nymph gave him an odd look, "Why...did..I save you?WHY WOLUDNT I SAVE YOU DAMNIT,EH!? WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO LEAVE ME ALONE, GILBERT!?"Surprised at the usually quiet nymph's sudden outburst Gilbert flinched back and wiped at his eyes, "No one cares, Birdy...I am alone..I don't know what to do I just...I want it to stop hurting so much when someone makes fun of me or ignores me..."Mathew threw his arms around the vampire and spoke in a small gentle voice, "Your never alone Gilbert..I promise you'll have a place worth me forever just...just...don't leave me you idiot. I love you too much eh." Gilbert hugged him back and allowed himself to cry into mathews chest, "I love you too Birdy.."

Mabye he had it wrong all along...he wasn't alone..not at all.

 **Oh wow...that was interesting. I excel at agnst shit I guess. Thanks again to KtKat9 for the request. I'm still taking them so feel free to make one! Goodbye lovely peasents**


	4. America and Canada:

**Enjoy some North America sibling bonding requested by the !**

Alfred grinned as he tossed the bag in the back of Mathews truck, "Mattie! Do you have everything?" His twins head peeked out the window, "Mmhm. Go say bye to Arthur then we can get going eh?" Alfred turned to see his best firend on the houses porch with his mother. "Artie! I'll be back in a week!" The Brit smiled and waved him off, "Bloody hell Alfred! You've told me three times. I'll see you in a week now get your arse out of here."

Matthew watched as Alfred yelled at Arthur and the Brit smiled at him bemused. He laughed and honked the horn causing his brother to jump and glare at him half heartedly, "Mattie!" The American got in the car and shut the door, "LETS GO!" Mathew cringed and drove off. Alfred pulled out his phone and grinned, "This is gonna be awesome Matt. Thanks for agreeing on this." Matthew sent him a fond smile, "No problem Al. It's your first time visiting Canada and I want to show you the woods." That's right everyone, the Jones-Williams twins were in Canada, Arthur got dragged along, and they were going camping in the woods for a week for the hell of it!

About two hours later they were still on the road. Alfred was driving and Matt was resting. "Hey Al?" Blue eyes met purple and Al tilted his head, "Yeah Bro?" Matthew shrunk back into himself, "Why did you came to Canada?" Alfred almost swearved off the road... causing Mathew to squeak and hive him a glare, "Alfred!" The American sighed, "Sorry dude. And I thought we went over this, I can to Canada because you seemed homesick, don't denie it you were stressed in America, and I wanted to get you here before summer ended so I had Arthur pull some strings with Alister." Mathew felt his glare soften and he smiled, "Heh, Thanks..." Alfered gave him a grin, "Your my baby brother, Mattie. There's literally nothing I won't give you!" Mathew flushed, "Your only two minutes older Al." The lighter blond smirked, "Still older. Allow me to spil the hell out of my little brother will ya?" Mathew laughed and shook his head, "Fin fine. I'm not gonna win this anyway, eh?" Alfred grinned, "Noppe." Popping the 'p'. Mathew stiffled a laugh under his hand and playfully shoved Alfred's shoulder, "Your ridiculous." Alfred shot him a sly grin, "But you love me little brother~" the next words Matthew said almost got them in a crash...again. 'Sadly'

 **whoop whoop soooo basically I got this from a friend on my bl amino (they're lovely by the way!) MILO MARTINEZ! He helps with my characters and drafts. Shout out to him! Ok ok send more requests people I'm blocked right now and neeeed helpp**


	5. Itacest2

**HERES SOME NOCE ITALY X ROMANO**

Feliciano Vargas aka the notlrtuern personification of Italy sat at the front of the world meeting table with his brother Loviano Vargas. He took a shaky breath and frowned, "Ve..."Lovino looked at him, "Feli, you ok..?" His voice was soft when he spoke. Feli nodded, "Si. Just worried?" Lovino frowned, "About...?" The younger italy sighed, "Are we bad at our job?" Romano, being Romano, instantly got pissed, "Who told you were bad?" Feli gulped, "France..." Almost instantly Lovino changed into a very pissed off mafia leader Lovino and Feli gulped. 'Oh shit.'

France was walking into the meeting room late. When he entered he saw his usual seat was empty and so we're the ten seats on either side of him. When he looked at Gilbert the albino was mumbling in German and Antonio was starting to sweat nervously as he pointed to the other side of the room. When France followed his finger he saw the same lame coward italys the others and him knew holding guns and tilting their heads. Romano was snarling and Feli was just smiling which somehow made it creepier then it needed to be. Romano glared, "CALL MIO FRATELLO BAD AGAIN ILL CHOP YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR DAMN YOULL BE PISSIN OUT YOUR MOUTH FOR A YWAR BASTARD." His other hand clutched his brothers empty one and his glare was that of Spain and England's 'other' sides.. Note to self:Never piss off an Italian or his lover/brother.


	6. Itacest

**Itacest again for my only NON RUDE GUEST! Im low key annoyed so that's why I haven't been my usual speedy poster.**

 **L 10:08** "What did you call me?

F 10:10 "A puta!"

L 10:10 "Oh my God! Feli!"

F 10:13 What love?"

L 10:18"Why the hell did you call me a puta!?"

F 10:20: Prussiataught me it!'

L 10:21 "Im so done with you-_-"

F 10:22: "Romano?"

F 10:23: love!

F 10:23: answer me!

F 10:25: ROMANO!

F 10:25: Im sorry...

F 10:26: answer me. Im at your door

L. 11:42 ."get your ass in here it's almost midnight...

 **. Ok I can't write what you probably had in mind for shit!**


	7. PruAme

**this is a rare ship UsPru that's litteraly just an rp im doing right now...sorry if it's crappy love^^"**

 **Sending my love to my amino buddy! They played Al and I played Golf**

Alfred made his way in the shop same time Every day. Asking for the same thing every day, Chocolate chip frappe in the largest cup they got. He made his way inside and went to the register. It had been a month since him and Gilbert met and he had a special proposition today just for the German man alone. He walked inside the small cafe. Gilbert stood at the counter with his head in his hand trying to stay awake so he didn't miss his favorite time of the day. When a certain American came in to order. He had Alfred's order next to him and was staring at the clock. He didn't notice when said American walked walked up to the counter and saw he was staring at the clock. He laughed and smiled "Waiting for me?" He looked down at the jumped, "Ja. Here's your drink Al. Same as usual." He yawned, "Except today it was made by the awesome me!" A lazy grin danced across his face as he stared at the grinned "It always is dummy." He sipped it and hummed at the taste "Wanna go out for drinks tonight Gil? My treat" he smiled nodded, "After my non-awesome shift ends. Then we can go." He smiled at him Alfred whined "I'm way more awesome the semi!" He smiled and pulled him over the counter and to a seat Gilbert yelped, "Ja ja. Your weird ass strength is awesome to say the least.." Alfred pouts a bit "my bro hit me with his hockey stick when i came in late last night. Now I have a big bump on my head"Gilbert frowned, "Let me see it?" Alfred took his hand and puts it on the bump. Letting him feel how big it was Gilbert's eyes widened, "Damn Mattie has a strong swing..." He laughed and gently ruffled Alfred hair, carefully avoiding the bump

Alfred blushed and smiled. Leaning into the touch and chuckling "Yeah" Alfred nods "a bit yeah..." He smiled "But I'm fine!" He grinned happily Gilbert stood and jumped over the counter before disappearing behind the corner and coming back with an ice pack he slid back into his seat and leant over to press it to the Americans head gently, "I reapeat...so not awesome." Alfred chuckled and smiled "Thanks dude!" He said happily and hugged him excitedly. Gilbert blushed and hugged him back, "Ja ja I know I'm awesome!"Alfred rolled his eyes and laughed "Mhm!""I am awesome! I'm the most awesome stuff thing in the world, followed by you of course!" He whined "no way! I'm the hero and I'm the best!" He grinned Gilbert sat back and mumbled quietly enough so Alfred didn't hear, "Yeah..." He sent Alfred a smirk and stole a sip from his drink Alfred whined and grinned. "Indirect kiss? I see you dude!" He laughed and stole it back Alfred laughed and blushed "Maybeee~" He chuckled and sipped his drink. Giggling alot Gilbert felt his heart speed up and his face heat up. He looked away and smiled half heartedly.

Alfred felt his own heart race with anticipation. His cheeks red as he sipped the drink. Tasting the sweet chocolate chips inside Gilbert took a shaky breath and looked back at Alfred, "Al..?" Alfred blushed and looked up at him "Yeah? Wassup?" He smiled a bit Gilbert leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before leaning back blushing, "Your... awesome.."


	8. NorBel

**sinagsaritacarriedo:Ahhh thanks lovely**

 **guest:I'm glad you liked it! It was fun to write**

Bealurus sat at the world meeting. Her sister sat next to her talking with her brother and...Iceland?What was the tiny Nordic doing. He was usually around his sister, Nora. When she looked across the room she saw the Nordic with her long blonde hair and purple eyes. She was talking to Finland about something important judging by her frantic hand movements. Finland was laughing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Norway's silver hairclip glinted in the light. Bel was always secretly jealous of the Dane that gave her that. Denmark was currently talking to Gilbert, and bel bel ew that Nora and Soren viewed each other as sister/brother but she couldn't help when she got jealous. Suddenly she was being dragged across the room by Ukraine. Iceland was dragging his sister to the Russian sisters. Ukraine was bouncing on her heels while Ice was giving them a shit eating grin.

Nora was gonna strangle him. Him and his little firend Ukraine. Currently she was standing in front of her long time crush. Belarus was staring at her wide eyed and gaping. Suddenly, and with incredible strength for little kids like Ice and Ukraine. They hurled the girls at each other at each other. "JUST FUCKING KISS ALREADY!


End file.
